Quick Little Break
by Rule12H8r
Summary: Tony and Ziva take a little break from work. Who do they see while they're out? Tiva centric. One-shot, maybe a two-shot depending on reviews. Read, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Fall, usually coming quick in DC, was instead a tad late. It felt as hot as it did two months ago and after chasing down a suspect for almost a mile in the woods before they had him cornered, Tony and Ziva would do anything to cool down.

Tony walked over to Ziva's desk where she was attempting to fill out paperwork for the case.

"Hey Zi, I have an idea! Let's go, I don't think Gibbs will mind us taking a quick break." He smiled charmingly.

"Tony, I do not want to go anywhere right now and I still need to finish these case files." Ziva protested half-heartedly. In truth, she would love to get out of the office. Even being outside was better than her spot near the window, which felt like it was just trapping all of the heat in the building with them.

"Come on!" Tony urged. "You'll like it." Ziva stared at him skeptically. "It will cool us down." Ziva sighed. Even if she did continue to protest, he wasn't giving up. Besides, she could use a break.

"Fine, let's go," Ziva gave in. "Brilliant Chatterbox." She grabbed her phone, slipping it into her pocket in case Gibbs called and left her jacket hanging on the back of her chair, the same place it had been in since she got to work.

Tony grinned widely, he knew Ziva needed a break just as much as he did and he really did have a good idea.

The elevator ride down was quiet and they didn't say anything until they got to the sidewalk outside of the building.

Ziva turned to look at her partner, raising and dropping an eyebrow quickly. He cocked his head, almost unnoticeably, to the side. By now, they didn't need words to communicate. Seven years they had been partners and they knew everything a person could know about someone else.

Favorite color. How they took their coffee. Pet peeves. What made them smile. Their nervous ticks. Heck, they knew how the other looked naked! They were closer than any other partners at NCIS could ever imagine. So when Ziva saw the little smirk on his face when they turned the corner she couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his childishness.

"Come on Ziva. You know you want some." Tony said teasingly. Ziva just smirked, she didn't need to say anything for him to know that it was true. Ever since they started having movie nights Tony realized the sweet tooth she had, especially when it came to ice cream.

Ziva's phone rang just before they got to the little ice cream shop.

"Gibbs." Was all she said when she pulled her phone out. Tony nodded and went inside, leaving her to answer to the boss. He had a soft spot for his girls anyways. Ziva could get away with going off on a little break in the middle of the afternoon.

Ziva stood a little ways away from the door of the ice cream shop and brought her phone up to her ear.

"David" She greeted.

"Where are you and DiNozzo?" He always did get straight to the point.

"We went for a little break. We will be back shortly." She paused, but continued again before he could say anything else. "And yes we will bring you back coffee." She could practically hear him smirking through the phone.

"Bye Ziver." And the line went dead. Ziva smiled and shook her head, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"What's so funny?" She heard from behind her.

"Nothing. He was just wondering where we were." She answered turning to face Tony, who held out a little Styrofoam cup with a spoon sticking out. Ziva glanced at its contents. Vanilla ice cream with strawberry syrup.

"Toda" Ziva smiled up at her partner.

"Prego" Was his short response. It had been a long time since they said those exact words under the overhang of a hotel not far from where they stood now.

They started walking aimlessly down the street again, Ziva leant into his side just barely. Tony might not have noticed if he wasn't always paying attention to every little move she made, especially when she was already standing so close to him. He bit back a smirk, glad that they could be comfortable enough with each other to not need to point out the obvious.

"Tony!" They heard a voice call out from behind them. It sounded familiar enough for Tony to hesitate when he turned around. Ziva stood closer into his side and half a step behind him when she felt him stiffen. Back up position. She had his back and when she did when she saw his muscles lose some of the tension they held.

Ziva didn't recognize the owner of the voice, but knew who it was the moment she saw the woman's light brown hair and curious green eyes.

"Hello Jeanne." Ziva spoke up, knowing that Tony was too frozen in shock at the moment to say anything. Jeanne glanced at her briefly before her eyes returned to Tony again. Ziva's fingers quickly skidded across his back, bringing him out of his trance. She left her hand to rest lightly on the far side of his waist.

"Hi. You're back. Again."

"Yeah." Jeanne said breathlessly, she was obviously nervous.

"Planning to accuse me of murder this time too?" Tony quipped sharply. Shock flashed into Jeanne's eyes. Ziva's fingers traced a light pattern on his back through his shirt. It must have helped because he let out a little sigh.

"Nevermind. What are you doing here?" Tony asked again, trying to be civil.

"I'm visiting a friend for a few days." Jeanne answered casually, although her eyes were still wide and apprehensive, darting all around. Tony's face, his hands, Ziva standing next to him, Tony's eyes, the faint movement of Ziva's arm showing that she was still tracing patterns on his back. They were standing so close together. It was a Friday afternoon. They went out for ice cream. To Jeanne, the answer seemed obvious.

"You two are together now." The way she said it Tony couldn't tell if she meant it as a statement or fact. He acted quickly, before Ziva brought her arms back down to her side, and draped his arm across her shoulders and naturally, Ziva's head came to rest on his shoulder. Tony nodded to Jeanne.

"Almost a year now." He smiled deceivingly. His thumb brushed across Ziva's bare arm, urging her to back him up in his little charade.

"Ten month last week." She announced proudly, looking up at him adoringly. _Always be specific when you lie._

"Congratulations." Jeanne responded stoically. She mentally shook her head, getting back to what she wanted to say when she saw him. "Listen. I'm sorry about before."

Tony grimaced internally at the mention of the whole debacle.

"I over reacted and I jumped to conclusions when I shouldn't have. I was upset and I was blinded by my anger. I'm really sorry." Her tone swept into a pleading one as she spoke and both agents mentally rolled their eyes at her Oscar-winning performance of desperate ex-girlfriend.

"Accepted. I'm over it. I have a good life now and I didn't end up in a federal prison." Ziva cringed a bit at that. She couldn't imagine what would have happened if Jenny didn't break Jeanne and get her to admit to lying about Tony. Tony felt this, squeezing her shoulder and Ziva returned the pressure with her hand, which now rested on his waist. "Apology accepted, but Ziva and I really need to get going." He said, nodding his head to her in finality and turned, with Ziva still on his side, in the direction of the NCIS building.

They walked like that until they got to the coffee stand outside of the building where Ziva remembered Gibbs coffee. Ziva stepped out from his hold to order her boss's drink and pay.

When she walked back over to Tony she saw him smiling.

"What is so funny?" She asked. His smile was contagious and of course she was grinning back. Tony held up the ice cream cup in his hand. It was completely melted. Ziva looked down at her, which had been resting forgotten in her hand since they found their little visitor. Her looked much the same as his and she laughed right along with him.

"So much for that." Tony said, grabbing Ziva's ice cream and dumping both of them into a near-by trash can. They stood for a moment, smiling goofily at each other, but the smiles turned warm and loving when Tony reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, fingers reached back to play with her curls.

"Thanks for going along with that before." Ziva's smile softened even more at that and she stepped closer to him, closing the gap between them even more.

"I will always have your back," She paused. "And I will always follow your lead." She stared up into his eyes, seeing the exact moment when he got the full understanding of her words.

Tony's hand moved from her shoulder to her neck and he started to lean in. Ziva's lips parted in a small gasp, anticipating what was to come.

The buzz of her phone had her closing her eyes in frustration and Tony dropped his hand back down to his side.

_Every time._ They thought simultaneously.

"David." She answered sharply. Tony waited while Ziva listened to what sounded like a rambling McGee on the other end. "Okay. We will be up shortly."

_Oh great. _Tony thought. _Another case. _This late in the afternoon on a Friday meant they were surely not getting off anytime soon and would work most of the weekend._ No movie night._

"Good bye Tim." Ziva sighed and put her phone in her pocket again. She smiled up at Tony again. Gibbs said we can go home early if we finish filing our reports." Tony smiled back at her.

"Well then let's get up there ninja!" He exclaimed. "Does this mean we should do dinner before our movie night?" He asked. He wished it was a date, but for now this would do. Maybe if he knew Ziva wished for the same thing, he would have went for it.

"Sure. Are we eating at you house?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'll cook something up." Tony said, brainstorming up a few ideas of what he could make.

"Oh, do you think you could make the eggplant, like you did last time you made it?" Ziva asked. Tony had come to learn that Ziva loved almost all of his Nonna's recipes.

"I'll see what I can do." Tony said casually, even though he knew he would go out and buy what he needed to make it.

They walked side by side again, not wrapped around each other in a lover's grasp like they did before, but close enough that their arms brushed against each other with each step.

In the elevator Tony swallowed down the nervousness he felt. Walking down the street and holding Ziva the way he did so freely just felt, right. He stopped the elevator quickly before it reached the bullpen. Ziva looked at him, confused. For once she had no clue what he was doing, that is, until she saw the look in his eyes.

His hand came to her neck, like it did outside, and his face dipped down, eyes glancing between hers' and her lips. Ziva tilted her chin up and closed her eyes for a second. She could feel him hesitating, just inches away from her face.

"I will always follow your lead." Ziva said softly to him. He took the encouragement and captured her lips with his. Just lips she said, she followed his lead, denying him nothing.

When he started moving his lips slowly against her, she did the same. When his tongue traced her bottom lip, she allowed his tongue into her mouth where he traced it along hers, caressing her tongue softly. The kiss was slow and passionate. It ended slowly when they needed to breathe. They parted just barely, foreheads resting together. They stood there for a while. Every few seconds they would lean in for another small peck. Finally they pulled back the rest of the way and Ziva pressed the button to start the elevator again.

They got out to see and empty bullpen. Gibbs was still around somewhere, his empty coffee was still on his desk, but Tim's computer was off, meaning he had already gone home for the weekend. Ziva set Gibbs' new drink down on his desk and sat down at her desk across from her partner who quickly got back to working on case files, wanting to get home and start on dinner.

Tony chuckled when he read the instant message that popped up on his computer screen and nodded to Ziva.

Does that make tonight a date?

~Spirited Warrior

* * *

**Probably a one-shot. Depending on your reviews I might make it a two-shot. Let me know what you think(: I'm leaving it as In Progress until I decide whether I want a second chapter or not. Thanks for reading! All reviews are appreciated(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony stood contently over the steaming pot of pasta, the sauce simmering beside it while the eggplant was baking in the over, cooking the same way Ziva loved so much last time he made it. Tony smiled gently to himself as he stirred the pasta before switching to stir the sauce as well. He finally had a date with Ziva David tonight. His smile grew even wider as he recalled their kiss in the elevator earlier that day.

It was perfect. Every touch of her skin, the softness of her lips on his, the feel of her hair tangled into his fingers, the passion that rolled through him as he traced along her tongue with his exploring the previously forbidden realm. Her taste was ecstasy and her kiss had left him on a high for the rest of the day.

_Knock-knock knock-knock._ Tony's nerves had his stomach twisting. After the past seven years, the possibility of starting a real relationship with the girl of his dreams, and his fantasies, was enough to have his hand pause, resting for just a moment over the lock.

He shook the thought from his head and quickly flicked the lock and twisted the doorknob open. The air left his lungs seeing the beautiful Israeli's big brown eyes look up at him through her lashed, flashing him a slight grin.

Ziva wasn't sure how to go about getting ready for tonight as she sat on the foot of her bed, staring at her daunting closet in front of her, contemplating what to wear. In the end she figured she should skip the typical yoga pants and t-shirt usually worn to their typically casual movie night. Not wanting to overdress however, she opted instead to wear and low-cut silky blue blouse, skin tight, yet comfortable, black jeans, and gray boots with a two inch wedge to them.

Tony didn't think she could look more beautiful, and he told her that.

"You look gorgeous Zi." Tony flashed a large grin and Ziva, not one to be coy, walked through the doorway, touching his shoulder as she walked past.

"You washed up pretty nice as well." Ziva remarked. It was true, he looked good in his dark blue jeans, the soft green of his button down shirt, pulled up near his elbows, perfected the mesmerizing green of his shining eyes.

Tony smirked and followed her into the kitchen. Knowing her own way around perfectly well on her own, Ziva walked right in like she owned the place. Tony stayed leaning in the doorway as he watching her grab two wine glasses and pull out the bottle of her favorite wine Tony kept, specifically for when she came over, which was often.

Ziva poured some of the wine into each glass and sauntered over to Tony, handing one to him as she approached.

Tony nodded his thanks and took a long sip.

"Are we eating before the movie, or do you want to eat on the couch?" Ziva asked, standing dangerously close.

Tony swallowed his drink, noting the way Ziva's eyes flicked to his lips when he swiped his tongue over them quickly before answering her.

"I was thinking we would eat first if you don't mind." Tony smirked.

"Sure." Ziva smiled back. They were both feeling the same way. They were practically floating on cloud nine and they only got higher each time they realized this wasn't like every other time they had dinner and a movie together before. This time, it was finally real, they could finally be what they had wanted to be for years. Together.

Tony slid past her to finish cooking and when he was done Tony carried their plates over to the dining tables. They ate in comfortable, familiar conversation. It was the same as any other dinner, except this time instead of teasing and just barely invading the other's personal space, the brushing of their knees or reaching out every once in a while to touch the other's hand or arm was welcomed.

They finished eating and Tony brought their plates into the kitchen and quickly rinsed them in the sink, leaving them to clean later while Ziva stood beside him insisting she help after he cooked. Eventually, she disregarded his protests altogether and dug out Tupperware to put away the leftovers from their meal. Tony rolled her eyes at her insistence, knowing it wasn't likely that he could have stopped her anyways.

They replaced their wine with a bottle of beer for each of them, then made their way over to the couch. Tony reached for the remote to turn on the TV, he set up the movie in the DVD player before Ziva came over, and sat down near the armrest of the couch. Ziva slid her boots off and tucked her feet up underneath her and leaning just barely towards Tony.

Tony, noticing her hesitation to move closer, draped his arm over the back of the couch and lightly twirled a piece of her hair between his fingers as the movie played.

From the corner of his eye, Tony saw the little grin gracing his partner's lips. Within half an hour of the movie Ziva was leaning fully into his side and Tony had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and his fingers left her hair to traced gentle patterns up and down her arm.

Every once in a while Tony could feel Ziva shiver at the light touch, which of course brought a smile to his face.

Tony could feel Ziva lift her chin to rest up higher on his shoulder, which meant she was watching him. Without even looking he knew she would have that Mona Lisa smile on her lips. His lips twitched up at the corners and he knew Ziva must have seen it when she let out a light, exhaling laugh. He turned his head to face her directly and was surprised with just how close her face was too his, or more specifically, how close her lips were to his lips.

He inhaled sharply and his eyes rested on Ziva's lips. He must have been staring for a while because Ziva pulled her lip back and gently worried the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth. Tony reluctantly moved his eyes away from her lips back up to her eyes and was rewarded with the pure desire that shined through.

Ziva, trying hard to rein in the want rushing through her veins, pulled her face back minutely.

"Tony, are you sure we are doing this?"

By the sound of her voice Tony could practically hear the meaning behind her words. Neither of them could bear to start something together and have it end, ruined. This relationship was too important to both of them to be anything less than a dedicated, long-term, exclusive relationship. Those were their choices, remain as friends and hide their feelings or jump in, all or nothing, feet first.

Tony didn't answer, the words caught in his throat. Instead, he answered leaning in and kissing her strongly, hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him until her body was held firmly on his lap. Ziva moaned into the kiss, melting into Tony's form. She liked being dominant, but right now all of her senses were on overdrive and all she wanted was to let Tony take the lead, to give Tony her whole self.

She parted her lips, letting his tongue slip inside where it then traced along her teeth. Ziva pulled herself closer to him. His hands gripped strongly at her waist. As soon as she let him into her mouth, Tony knew that Ziva wanted him to take control, and he intended to give her exactly what she wanted.

He lifted her just barely off of him, lying her down on the couch and crawling over on top of her. His lips changed their path, sucking down her neck, nipping gently and the spot where her neck met her shoulder. His hands slid under her shirt, roaming along her soft skin. Up her sides, over her abdomen, across her back, hesitating at the line below her bra.

Tony was unsure how far Ziva wanted to go with this just yet. Their relationship had only just started, literally minutes ago, and yet at the same time their relationship had been seven years in the making. Seven years of waiting. Seven years of wanting.

All thoughts of them not being ready left his mind, when Ziva arched her back toward him in approval.

Hands and lips explored each other, neither of them wanting to miss even an inch of what they were now sharing. Panting heavily, their breath mixing together in the air between their faces.

Lying beside each other in the essence of their passion, with the smell of arousal looming around them they smiled widely to one another, sharing a tender, loving kiss.

Tony's smile only grew with a new realization.

"And to think, you didn't want to go take a break"


End file.
